Double Engagements
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Kevin Kinkirk asks Lucy Camden to marry him. Meanwhile, Ben Kinkirk also asks Mary Camden to marry him. What will their lives be like together?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They are property of Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton and the WB.

* * *

**Double Engagements**

**_Chapter 1_ **

_I wonder where I am going_ Lucy Camden thought to herself as she got ready to go to dinner. She had gotten a note from the love of her life, Kevin Kinkirk, to meet him at a fancy restaurant. He had also bought her a dress that she had wanted and gave it to her for a Valentines Day gift, which happened to be today. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress that Kevin had given her looked gorgeous. After she was through admiring herself in the mirror, she went over to her makeup table and started putting on makeup. She wanted to look her best because today was the day she thought that Kevin was going to purpose to her, or at least she hoped. Kevin and she had made an agreement that he was not going to ask her to marry him on Valentines Day, but she hoped just this once that he would break that promise that they had made with each other.

Just then, she heard Ruthie enter her bedroom along with the twins.

"You look beautiful Lucy," Ruthie told her older sister.

"Yeah, you look beautiful," the twins told their sister in unison.

"Thanks," Lucy said smiling at her younger siblings.

"What do you guys want to do for your birthday?' Lucy asked her little brothers.

"Can we go to the zoo?" the twins asked Lucy.

"Sure, how about tomorrow? I have classes in the morning, but how about tomorrow afternoon?" Lucy told Sam and David.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered.

"Happy Birthday," Lucy told them as she left the room.

Lucy made her way down to the kitchen where she found her Mom talking on the phone.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes, I love you," Mrs. Camden was saying.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked her mother once she had hung up the phone.

"That was Mary; she is coming to stay for the weekend. She's on her way here right now," Mrs. Camden told Lucy.

"Luce, you look gorgeous," Mrs. Camden exclaimed.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"Do you know where Kevin is taking you?" Mrs. Camden asked Lucy.

"No. He just left me a note that said that a limo would be picking me up at 7:00," Lucy explained.

"Well, I am sure that wherever it is, it's going to be somewhere really romantic," Mrs. Camden hinted.

"I hope so, I really love Kevin," Lucy told her mother.

"I know you do Luce, we all do too," Mrs. Camden told her daughter.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Camden along with Lucy went to open the door.

"Mary!" Mrs. Camden said when she saw her daughter standing at the door.

"Hi Mom," Mary said, hugging her mother.

"Hi Luce," Mary said as she hugged her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked Mary.

"I just thought that I would stop by for the twin's birthday, we are celebrating right?" Mary asked.

"Of course we are," Mrs. Camden told Mary.

"So when's the party?" Mary asked.

"7:00," Mrs. Camden answered.

"That's funny, because I got an invatation to go to a resturant at 7:00," Mary told everyone as she steped inside the door.

"What? Let me see that," Lucy said taking the inveataion from her sister. Lucy studied the ivatation carefully. To her surprise, it was the same exact invetation she had received.

"So do you have a dress?" Lucy asked Mary, returning the invetation back.

"Well, yes but.." Mary started.

"Shopping trip!" Lucy interuppted her sister.

"Cool, great idea Luce. It'll be like old times, just you and me," Mary said. "Yeah, just you and me," Lucy agreed as her and Mary headed towards Mary's car.

"How about this one?" Lucy asked Mary, holding up a bright red dress with speggetti straps for her to see.

"Ohh, that's pretty. Great choice Luce. I am going to go try it on," Mary told her. With that, Mary went to the dressing room to try on the dress. After she was done getting changed, she came out of the dressing room to let her sister see what the dress looked like on her. Lucy gasped at the sight of Mary in the dress.

"Mary, that dress looks gourgous on you. You should definantly buy it," Lucy told her older sister.

"And I think I will. Thanks Luce," Mary told her excitedly.

"That's what sisters are for, too help each other," Lucy said. With that, Mary and Lucy went to find some shoes to go with the dress. After they found the perfect shoes, they bought the shoes and dress and then headed home.

Once they had returned home, Mary immedeatly went to get ready; she did not want to be late. Once she was ready, she entered the living room where she found Lucy and her mother watching TV.

"So how do I look?" Mary asked them.

"Mary, you look gourgous. That dress is perfect on you," Mrs. Camden told her eldest daughter.

"What she said," Lucy said, agreeing with her mother.

"Thanks. I am going to see what Dad thinks. Where is he?" Mary asked her mother.

"He's in the study," Mrs. Camden told Mary. With that, Mary went to find her father. On her way, she passed Ruthie, who was on her way to the living room.

"Mary, you look so pretty," Ruthie told her older sister.

"Thanks Ruthie," Mary told her little sister, as she continued her way towards the study. Once she got there, she quietly knocked on the door and entered.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Reverend Camden asked his daughter, once he saw her at the door. He made his way over to hug his daughter.

"I came by to celebrate the twins birthday," Mary told her father.

"Oh," Revernd Camden responded.

"So what do you think?" Mary said, drawing attention to her dress.

"About what?" Reverend Camden asked, confused.

"My dress," Mary said, a little humored by the fact that her father hadn't noticed.

"Oh, it looks gourgous on you," Revernd Camden told her.

"So what's the occasion?" Revernd Camden continued.

"Well, I got an inventation to go to a resterant for dinner at 7:00," Mary explained to her father.

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" Mary asked.

"No," Reverend Camden told her.

"Okay, well thanks for trying," Mary said.

"Anytime," Reverend Camden told Mary. With that, Mary returned to the living room to join her sisters and mother in watching TV.

Just as she was about to sit down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mary said sarcastically, when neither her mother nor Lucy or Ruthie jumped off the couch to go answer it. When she got to the door, she gripped her hand around the doorknob and slowly opened the door. When she opened the door, she saw a limo driver standing in front of her.

"Miss Lucy Camden?" the driver asked Mary.

"Hold on, one moment," Mary told him, as she shut the door.

"Luce, the door's for you. Some guy dressed in a suit. I think he's here to take you to dinner," Mary told her sister.

"Okay, thanks," Lucy said in a cheerful tone, as she made her way towards the door. Once Lucy got to the door, she quickly opened it.

"Miss Lucy Camden?" the limo driver asked again, reaching out for Lucy to take his hand.

"Yes," Lucy responded, taking the mans' hand.

"Right this way Miss Camden," the driver said, leading Lucy towards the limo that was parked outside. They then drove to the restaurant.

About 10 minutes after Lucy had left, Mary and Mrs. Camden were still sitting on the couch watching TV when, once again, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mary said. With that, Mary got up to go and answer the door. Once she got to the door and opened it, she saw another man that looked much like the one that was at their door before to pick up Lucy.

"Miss Mary Camden?" the man asked.

"That's me," Mary said introducing herself.

"Right this way Miss Camden," the driver said, as he led Mary to the limo that was parked outside.

"Mom, I am leaving," Mary yelled to her mother.

"Okay, have a great time," Mrs. Camden told her daughter, trying not to make it sound too obvious that she knew what was going on. With that, Mary followed the man to the limo and then they drove to the restaurant. Minutes after Mary and Lucy had left, Mrs. Camden and the rest of the Camden clan started to get ready to meet Mary and Lucy at the restaurant.

After everyone was ready and both Cecilia and Peter had come over to meet Simon and Ruthie, the Camden's headed to the restaurant.

As the limo that Lucy was in neared the restaurant, she gasped. The restaurant was gorgeous and the structure of the building was enough to take your breath away. Lucy snapped out of thought when the driver of the limo reached out he's hand for her to take a hold of. She took a hold of the driver's hand and stepped out of the car as he shut the door behind her. With that, he led her inside of the restaurant. Again, the sight of the inside, which, was beautifully decorated, took her breath away.

"This place is gorgeous," Lucy stated under her breath, as she admired her surroundings.

"Ready?" the driver asked Lucy.

"I just need to use the restroom," Lucy told him.

"No problem," he responded. With that, Lucy headed to the restroom while the limo driver called Kevin's cell phone to let him know that they were almost ready.

After Lucy had returned from the restroom, the driver led her to the private room that both Ben and Kevin had reserved. Lucy read the sign that was outside the door.

"It says it is reserved," she said.

"Yes, it is reserved for you," the driver told Lucy, as he opened the door for her to go in.

"Wow!" Lucy gasped as she saw her family, including Kevin, his brother Ben and Mrs. Kinkirk, standing among her. As she proceeded down the long flight of steps that lead to the main floor, her heart was beating ten miles a minute; she was so nervous and surprised; in fact, so surprised that she didn't even notice Mary following not far behind her.

As both the sisters reached the main floor, they each went over to their boyfriends. Both Ben and Kevin, in unison, started to kneel down on one knee. Both sisters gasp. Next, the brothers proceeded to take out a black velvet box, and open it.

"Lucy Camden, will you marry me?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy said. With that, he slipped the ring onto Lucy's ring finger. Lucy admired the ring for a second before looking up, with tears in her eyes, towards the sky and whispering, "thank you." Next it was Ben's turn.

"I've always known from the minute I met you that you were the person I wanted to marry. I know that I blow my first chance of having the honor of you becoming my wife and regret it, but I am hoping that you will give me a second chance and do the honor of becoming my wife. Mary Camden, will you marry me?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Ben Kinkirk," Mary responded, with tears in her eyes. With that, Ben took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Mary's ring finger. Mary admired the beautiful ring that was now placed on her ring finger, before looking up at Ben.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Ben told her as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Next, music started playing in the background.

"May I have this dance? Kevin asked Lucy, reaching out his hand to her.

"Yes, you may Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy replied with a smile on her face, as she took hold of Kevin's hand and held tightly onto Kevin. She felt so safe in Kevin's arms, as well as the luckiest person in the world.

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked Mary, as he reached for her hand.

"Yes you may Ben Kinkirk," Mary responded as she took Ben's hand. She felt so safe in Ben's arms, as he held her tight. Soon everyone else was dancing as well.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks.


End file.
